Iron Love
by iPlayBassoon
Summary: Tony never knew he had a niece until he gets a call from Child Services. After her parents die in a car crash, fourteen year old Robyn Stark and her horse Skye are sent to live with her Uncle Tony. Bad at summaries, read it to find out what happens. Possible EDS fic, haven't decided yet. Rated for Tony's bad language.


Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable Iron Man characters or plots and settings. Or anything else from the Marvel universe, for that matter. All original characters belong to me.

The young teenage girl was sitting in her room, looking out the window. The trees were flowering this time of year. Reds, whites, and pinks littered the normally green branches that overlooked the grassy meadow that was her property. In the distance, a dark green barn with white trim could be seen overlooking a fenced-in pasture where a dapple grey gelding was currently grazing. Yet despite the beautiful sight before her, Robyn couldn't help but to be sad as she pulled on her breeches and boots before heading outside to care for her horse.

Fifteen minutes later, she stood beside the beautiful creature, his muscles quivering under the slight tickle of the brush she was grooming him with. Hefting the saddle upon his back, she tightened the girth strap and put on the bridle before putting on her own helmet. With a well practiced movement she was on Skye's back and headed to another pasture where a series of jumps and obstacles had been placed.

Readying herself, Robyn urged Skye forward into a trot around the ring before pushing him faster and onto the first jump. She continued on, until at last she finished the course. Dismounting, she walked Skye around the ring a few times to cool him off before leading him back to the barn to rub him down.

She had just finished brushing him again and was talking quietly to her beloved companion when Ms. Parker, the housekeeper came rushing in, calling her name. She looked stressed and in a hurry, so Robyn quickly left the stall and asked her what was wrong.

Ms. Parker spoke in a hurried voice, "Robyn dear! There's people here saying they need to speak to you, some police and one of them say they're from child services! We need to get up to the house. I told them I'd get you and we'd be right back."

"But shouldn't mom and dad be there? Why do they need to speak to me? Surely they'd rather speak to mom and dad!" Robyn protested.

"I don't know but we can ask them when we get back to the house. Come along now, dear." and with that, Robyn was rushed out of the slightly dusty barn, promising her dear horse that she'd be back later to feed him.

* * *

_~Pepper's POV~_

Virginia "Pepper" Potts was currently in the kitchen at Tony Stark's Malibu home when her phone gave a series of short vibrations. Not recognizing the number, she went ahead and answered what would promise to be one interesting phone call.

"Hello? This is Pepper Potts speaking on behalf of Tony Stark. How may I help you?" She asked into the phone.

"Hello, Ms. Potts. This is Child Services from Virginia calling for Mr. Stark. Could we speak to him please?"

"Yes, just a moment." Pepper replied. She began making her way down to Tony's workshop, all the while wondering just what Child Services could be wanting from Tony. They had a lawyer to deal with all the pregnancy claims. Had one of them gotten a confirmed blood test?

She put in her password opening the door. "JARVIS?" she called over the blaring AC/DC. "Can you turn of f the music please?"

"Of course, Ms. Potts." was the only reply, accompanied by silence, other than the tinkering noises coming from Tony.

_~Tony's POV___

Tony was startled at the sudden silence. Looking around he saw Pepper holding her cellphone and looking expectantly at him. "There's someone on the phone from Child Services here for you, Mr. Stark." She ignored his confused look and handed him the phone.

"Tony Stark speaking. What can I do for you?"

"Ah, hello Mr. Stark." said the voice on an older woman. "This is Miriam Jackson with Child Services in Virginia. We were given the case of one Robyn Stark after we were informed that her parents passed away in a drunk driving accident yesterday on the way home from the airport. Seeing as her mother's family is financially unable to take Robyn in at this time, and you are Tim Stark's only remaining family, we are calling to ask if you can take in your niece?"

Tony was speechless. He didn't even know he had a niece. Of course, that was because he hadn't been in contact with his brother since his parents had died. He didn't know what to do! He wasn't parent material, but he didn't want her to get lost in the system either.

"Hello? Mr. Stark?" the woman called.

"Yes, can you give me a moment? I didn't even know Tim had a daughter."

"Yes, of course Mr. Stark."

"Pepper! I don't know what to do, apparently my brother died in a car crash yesterday and I have a niece and no one else can take her in. I don't want her to get lost in the system, but I'm not parent material either! WhatamIsupposedtodo?"

"Mr. Stark, calm down. Now tell me that again?" Pepper asked him in a calm and soothing voice. She'd only ever seen Tony act this flustered once before, and that was when

He took a deep breath. "My brother died in a drunk driving accident yesterday. Apparently he also had had a daughter. Also, her mother's family can't take her in, and so I'm the only other option besides an orphanage. I don't know what to do Pepper. I'm not parent material, but I don't want her to get lost in the system."

Tony sat down in a chair and looked at the ceiling. "Mr. Stark- Tony, you would make a great parent. You're not your father. You act like a big kid yourself half of the time, so you would know how to make her happy."

"Thanks Pepper." he said before picking the phone back up.

"Hello? Ms. Jackson?" he inquired. "I'll take her in. Just tell me what needs to be done before I can get her."

"Very good, Mr. Stark. I'll let her know that she'll be going to you, provided the paperwork checks out. We'll fax you the paperwork. Fill that out, and we'll be in touch."

It wasn't until three days later that Tony finally received any further contact from Child Services. Everything had checked out and Tony was set to fly to Halifax the next day where he would be able to meet her and go over her file before bringing his niece home.


End file.
